1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding cover of elastic strong material, in particular, for a roof opening closeable by a closing element (sliding roof), wherein the sliding cover is movable in at least one plane that is parallel to the plane of the roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sliding cover of the aforementioned kind is known from German patent 199 07 333 C1, for example. In this connectionxe2x80x94independent of the special configuration of the closing element and/or of the vehicle roof, for example, of a lamella arrangement or folding arrangementxe2x80x94the sliding cover can be comprised of several shortened sliding cover parts which can be moved in two directions, respectively, and can also be of a lamella arrangement or a folding arrangement.
German patent application 101 03 693 discloses a sliding roof with a roof opening that can be closed by a closing element. For enhancing the generation of electrical energy, at least one auxiliary electrical generator of a special configuration is provided on the sliding roof in addition to the solar modules provided on the sliding roof or on its closing element. Such auxiliary electrical generator operates independently of the vehicle engine.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop the configuration of the aforementioned kind in order to improve the output of electrical energy even more.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the sliding cover is integrated into the system for generating electrical energy, wherein the dimensions of the sliding cover surpass those of the roof opening of the vehicle, at least in the direction of width in order to be able to arrange as many solar modules as possible on at least one side of the sliding cover. Moreover, on the sliding cover at least one auxiliary electrical generator (generator for generating electrical energy) of a special configuration is provided which operates independently of the vehicle engine.